Hearts Aren't Always Closed
by Sesshomarus-Gurl
Summary: SessOC
1. Default Chapter

HI!!!! This is my first fic, so be gentle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha So DO NOT SUE!!!!  
  
Eqlipse belongs to Ennovymoon  
  
MASSIVE thanks to Ennovymoon for inspiration & Beta-ing  
  
Hearts aren't always Closed: Ch 1  
  
She stood in the garden looking down at the deceptively peaceful earth below. Her navy blue hair swaying gently in the wind. Her blue eyes surveyed the carefree children playing their games silently whishing she could join them. The young kistune goddess sighed and closed her eyes, realizing that her jealousy would do her no good. She cast her soft blue gaze to the stars above her.  
  
He watched her from his perch in a nearby tree. He could feel the loneliness coming off of her in waves. He wondered what could have caused someone who seemed to be at complete peace with her surroundings to feel such emotions. The dark haired boy jumped down from his perch and stalked quietly towards the girl, his violet eyes taking in the young goddess. She was truly exquisite for one so young. What interest could she possibly have in earth? To him, it was nothing more than a practically worthless Planet with no real use. Just another mud ball marring his idea of a perfect existence.  
  
The young goddess's pointed ears picked up movement behind her. She mentally sighed. "You know, you shouldn't try to sneak op on people, it's RUDE. And do you ALWAYS intrude on people who wish to be alone?" The boy smiled, "You wish to be alone? Really? Your aura says differently Young Goddess" Sitting down beside where she stood, he looked up at her. "Why don't you sit?" Not even casting him a glance she replied with little emotion. "I prefer to stand." The boy chuckled amusedly and a mischievous gleam was found in his eyes. "What? Afraid to get dirty? Eqlipse almost snorted indignantly. "Of course not." Shrugging but with a smirk on his face he looked at the sky. "So what is your name?" "Eqlipse" She stated plainly, she glanced out the corner of her eyes for a second away from the stars, merely to notice that he did not seem to be a threat. Giving into her natural curioiusity she gracefully seated herself down beside the boy. Looking at him she tilted her head slightly and almost smiled. He was cute. "What is your name?" He looked into her eyes and was shocked. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and silver, yet so clear. "My name is Ceradon." He smiled as she graced him with a smile of her own, one that shined with purity. "So, how old are ya??" "I am seven. How old are you?" "Eight." "Oh."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments before Ceradon spoke up. "So what's so great about earth?" "What do you mean??" "I mean you've been staring at that little mud ball for about two hours. What's so special about it??" Eqlipse raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you always so nosey??" Ceradon gave her a smile "YUP!!" Eqlipse rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "It's just that it's beautiful. And the people, they go about like they haven't a care in the world. Not like here" Her voice almost betraying her sadness.  
  
Ceradon wrapped his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the girl. She continued "Everything seems so peaceful from up here. I know it's not, but.. If only I were able to spend a few days on Earth..."She sighed "What business is it of yours?" Ceradon shrugged. "None really, I just was curious." Eqlipse looked over at him. "What do you see when you look at the Earth?" Ceradon narrowed his Violet eyes. "You want to know what I see?? I see death, endless violence, disease. I see a useless hunk of rock filled with petty selfish squabbling beings with nothing better to do than kill each other over the smallest of things. That is what I see" Eqlipse's eyes went wide with shock when he finished. What could possibly make him hate the Earth so much, she wondered? She decided not to ask. He would tell her when and if he wanted to.  
  
Eqlipse tilted her head again to look at the Earth then glanced back at Ceradon, studying him. He had deep violet eyes that were so revealing, so readable like a book. His hair was dark, black as a raven's wings; in years to come the looks of this male would be almost sinful. He seemed so harmless yet at the same time a constant tease for danger. She placed a hand on his shoulder; he was shaking slightly his eyes clouded in near-anger. "Ceradon?? Are you alright?" He turned to look at her, his eyes softened slightly. "Yeah I'm fine. I gotta go." Before she could speak, Ceradon stood up and ran. She watched silently as he speed away from her. Thoughts raced through her mind. Should she follow, should she mind her own business? Why should she care? She had just met him after all. Was she really that lonely? Finally she sighed and admitted to herself out loud. "I want a friend." Eqlipse stood and dusted herself off before taking off after him.  
  
Eqlipse found him sitting against a tree in a small clearing, watching the sky as if he were waiting for something, or perhaps someone. She walked over to him and sat down, her gaze following his to the diamond studded sky. "What are you looking for?" "I....nothing" Eqlipse laid her head on Ceradon's shoulder. "It's alright; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you" Looking from the corner of his eye to Eqlipse's head on his shoulder Ceradon felt a warmth building within his heart. He found someone who would respect him no matter what, who he could trust. Eqlipse sighed audibly. "What's wrong??" "I have to go home soon." "Why" "My Father will be expecting me. But meet me here tomorrow night." Ceradon smiled "Alright!!" 


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha So DO NOT SUE!!!!  
  
Eqlipse belongs to Ennovymoon  
  
MASSIVE thanks to Ennovymoon for inspiration & Beta-ing  
  
Hearts aren't always Closed: Ch 2  
  
Eqlipse glanced around the grounds of the castle, and snuck from her window with a grace that no one had matched. Speeding off into the distance she glanced once back at the castle and ran faster knowing that she could not stand the chance of being caught. She slowed as she reached the small clearing where she and Ceradon had been meeting for the past four years, and she had yet to be caught. Unknown to her two navy eyes watched her speed into the distance and out of sight of the castle. Eqlipse entered the clearing and was instantly tackled from behind. They wrestled for a few moments both were equal, that is until she found her opening and took the upper hand, pinning Ceradon to the ground. Eqlipse flashed him a brilliant smile, "Four years and you still can't pin me" Ceradon glared at her and stuck his toung out. "Well, THAT was mature!!!" "Bite me" "Ummmmm....Ew NO!!" She let Ceradon up."You are so gross." He just laughed at her. "That's a big 'DUH'" Eqlipse rolled her eyes, "oh, grow up." They walked over to a tree and sat down.  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Sighing contentedly with a small smile playing across her lips, Eqlipse decided to end their comfortable silence. "How was your day Ceradon?" Ceradon's eyes seemed to dim for a moment, then he veiled the look with a cheery smile. "It was good! What about you?" Eqlipse sighed, "It's was the same as every other day. Boring." Ceradon raised an eyebrow. "Boy, you're bitter tonight. What's wrong??" "I'd rather not talk about it right now, if you don't mind." Ceradon kissed the top of her head, "It's ok. Ya don't have to" Eqlipse snuggled closer to Ceradon, "Thank you Ceradon I appreciate that, I really do" Ceradon smiled, "It's no problem."  
  
Ceradon turned his violet gaze to the sky. The night was beginning to shine with rays of sunlight. Ceradon, held back the sigh of disappointment that welled in his chest. "Eqlipse, it is time for you to go." Eqlipse looked up and sighed "Ok. Meet me tomorrow??" "Always" With that Eqlipse stood and ran toward the palace.  
  
Eqlipse was half way back to the palace when she ran into something solid. Falling flat on her butt with a thump Eqlipse let out a small yelp then looked up to the one she was going to curse from here to the seven hells. As she focused her eyes on the person she froze and her words dropped one by one into her throat. "D-Daddy??? What are you doing here??" Akira looked down at Eqlipse "I believe that is what I should be asking you, young lady" "Uh.I-I can explain...." Her father raised his hand for silence. "Don't Eqlipse. You know better than to leave the palace at night." "But Father!!!" "No 'buts" Eqlipse. Now come with me." Eqlipse hung her head "Yes, Father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~At the Palace~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akira paced the floor restlessly. "What were you doing out there?" Eqlipse stuttered. "Well f-father you see I was, umm, I was just." "Just what??" *sigh* "I was meeting someone. Don't be mad!!" "Don't be mad?? You leave the palace in the middle of the night to meet somebody, and expect me to not be angry? Do you know how worried I was?" Akira rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Who were you meeting?" Eqlipse sighed "His name is Ceradon. He is very kind father, he is my friend. My only friend."  
  
"In that case, I will have to meet this young man. I will send someone to bring him here. In the mean time, you are grounded. Go to your room." "Yes father." With that Eqlipse left her father's study and ran to her room. 


End file.
